The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles, particularly for arrangement behind a side window of a motor vehicle, having a sun visor body which is fastened at its top to a profiled strip and at its bottom to a spring bar, and which can be adjusted, like a widenable fan, from a compact position of non-use into a position of use spread out over a window.
A sun visor of this type is shown in Federal Republic of Germany Publication 40 14 057 C1. That known sun visor is primarily intended to screen off a top front corner region of a window opening of a side door above a mirror triangle. Frequently, however, it is desired that a relatively wide upper edge region of a side window, particularly in the region adjacent to the B column of a vehicle, be screened off over a large area. This is because the head of the driver or of the passenger sitting in the front seat is closer to the rear region of the window opening of the front side door than to the front corner region of that window opening. In the case of a sun visor which screens off only the front corner region of the window opening, the driver and the front seat passenger are substantially unprotected from the lateral entrance of the rays of the sun.